supermarketsweepfandomcom-20200214-history
Supermarket layout
The "supermarket" on Supermarket Sweep has rearranged the location of its products several times during the course of its runs on Lifetime and PAXtv. The deli section and potato chips (also the International Bread Center after 1993 and an ice freezer after 2000) were always on the back wall. (The candy section was also moved to the back wall during the 1992 season.) The meats and fresh vegetables were always on the wall section of aisle 1, and sodas were always on the wall section of aisle 7. The magazine rack was at the front of the supermarket except for the 1993, 1994, and 2000 season where it was moved into the aisles. A video section was located in a corner of the back wall during the 1993 and 1994 seasons, but was moved to a smaller section of aisle 14 during the PAXtv run. Also, the back seven aisles were reversed when the show moved to PAXtv. Layouts Spring 1990: 1-Meats/Ice Cream 2-Pizza/Oils and Dressings 3-Pasta/Canned Meat and Fish 4-Cereal/Cookies and Crackers 5-Health/Beauty 6-Juice/Pet Food 7-Canned Vegetables/Soda 8-Pickles, Condiments/Frozen Vegetables 9-Frozen Dinners/Soup 10-Paper/Picnic Supplies 11-Detergents/Cleaners 12-Housewares/Coffee 13-Baking 14-Diapers/Candy Back-Chips/Deli Fall 1990: 1-Meat/Frozen 2-Frozen/Oils, Dressings 3-Housewares/Cleaners 4-Paper/Picnic 5-Pet Food/Soup 6-Canned Vegetables/Juice 7-Pasta/Soda 8-Condiments, Pickles/Frozen Vegetables 9-Frozen Dinners/Coffee 10-Detergent/Diapers 11-Baking 12-Cereal/Cookies 13-Health/Beauty 14-Canned Meat/Candy Back-Chips/Deli 1991: 1-Meat/Frozen 2-Pizza/Juice 3-Coffee/Canned Meat, Rice 4-Baking 5-Pasta/Soup 6-Paper/Picnic 7-Canned Vegetables/Soda 8-Pickles, Condiments, Salsa/Ice Cream 9-Frozen Dinners/Oils, Salad Dressings 10-Cleaners/Housewares 11-Beauty/Health, Diet 12-Cookies/Cereal 13-Diapers/Detergents 14-Pet Food/Candy Back-Chips/Deli 1992: 1-Meat/Ice Cream 2-Pizza/Soup 3-Housewares/Pet Food 4-Canned Vegetables/Juice 5-Paper/Picnic 6-Baking 7-Canned Meat/Soda 8-Coffee/Frozen Dinners 9-Frozen Vegetables/Condiments, Salsa, Diet 10-Beauty/Health 11-Cereal/Diapers 12-Cookies/Oils, Pickles, Dressings 13-Cleaners/Detergent 14-Pasta, Rice/Soda, Water, Salsa Back-Chips/Candy/Deli 1993: 1-Meats/Frozen Vegetables 2-Pizza/Coffee 3-Juice, Magazines/Canned Vegetables 4-Paper/Picnic 5-Baking 6-Pasta, Rice/Canned meat 7-Soup/Soda 8-Candy/Frozen Dinners 9-Ice Cream/Housewares 10-Cleaners/Detergent 11-Pet Food/Condiments, Oils, Pickles 12-Cereal/Cookies 13-Beauty/Health 14-Diapers/Salsa, Diet Back-Videos/Chips/International Bread/Deli 1994: 1-Meats/Pizza 2-Ice Cream/Soup, Salsa, Diet 3-Diapers/Paper 4-Picnic/Condiments, Pickles 5-Baking 6-Canned Vegetables/Rice, Pasta Sauce 7-Pasta, Canned Meat/Soda 8-Magazines/Frozen Vegetables 9-Frozen Dinners/Coffee 10-Health/Beauty 11-Cookies/Cereal 12-Housewares/Pet Food 13-Cleaners/Detergent 14-Juice/Candy Back-Videos/Chips/International Bread/Deli 2000: 1-Meat/Ice Cream 2-Frozen/Soup, Salsa. Diet 3-Diapers/Paper 4-Picnic/Oils, Pickles, Condiments 5-Baking 6-Canned Vegetables/Rice, Pasta Sauce 7-Canned Meat, Pasta/Soda 8-Juice/Candy 9-Cleaners/Detergents 10-Housewares/Pet Food 11-Cookies/Cereal 12-Health/Beauty 13-Frozen/Coffee 14-Magazines, Videos/Frozen Back-Chips/International Bread/Ice/Deli 2001: 1-Meat/Frozen 2-Frozen/Soup, Salsa, Diet 3-Diapers/Paper 4-Picnic/Oils, Pickles 5-Baking 6-Canned Vegetables/Pasta Sauce, Rice 7-Canned Meat/Pasta 8-Juice/Candy 9-Cleaners/Detergent 10-Housewares/Pet Food 11-Cookies/Cereal 12-Health/Beauty 13-Frozen/Coffee 14-Condiments/Videos Back-Chips/International Bread/Deli 2002: 1-Meats/Frozen 2-Frozen/Soup, Salsa, Diet 3-Diapers/Paper 4-Picnic/Oils, Pickles 5-Baking 6-Canned Vegetables/Rice, Pasta Sauce 7-Pasta, Canned Meat 8-Juice/Candy 9-Cleaners/Detergent 10-Housewares/Pet Food 11-Cookies/Cereal 12-Health/Beauty 13-Frozen/Coffee 14-Condiments, Videos/Frozen Back-Chips/International Bread/Deli Others *A lobster tank and a Pepsi cooler were placed at the ends of the back freezer at different points of Sweep's run. *A candy scale was placed between aisles 4 and 5 starting with episode 13 of the 1993 run. *TV monitors were placed in aisles 7 (moved to 4 during the second half), 9, and 12 during the 1993 season, and 2, 11, and 14 during the 1994 season. *A Red Tag Special cart was placed between aisles 11 and 12 during the later PAXtv run. *New, higher freezers were used for the frozen foods during the final season. Category:Supermarket Sweep